


And Then She Was Mine

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Lost Love, Love, Sad and Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Fandral brought a pet back to Asgard in the form of an interesting Midgardian woman, and Loki's interest is peaked.





	1. Part 1

     Loki wasn’t sure exactly _where_ Fandral had acquired her, nor how permission was given to keep her as a pet of sorts on Asgard. She’d done _something_ to impress the warriors three but the details had not been shared outside of Thor and Odin. Thor was not fond of her, he frequently complained to Loki about Fandral keeping her. Hogun was silent in regards to the woman while Volstagg praised her, though it was in very vague ways that were unusual. No one outside of a few maids, a couple guards, Odin, and Thor had actually seen the woman since her arrival. Fandral had kept her locked in one of the many bed chambers of the palace, and he had yet to bring her to a feast day. Months past, the rumors died due to none having set eyes on the female midgardian, and Loki had moved past his curiosity. He honestly had assumed she’d somehow perished since humans were not has hardy as Asgardians.

     Loki walked through the royal garden and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the sound of loud female laughter reached his ears. Thor must have brought yet another maiden to the garden again, he was about to leave to find a different quiet place to read when he saw her. She burst forth from behind tall shrubbery and ran along the small path that ran through the garden in his direction. The tall flowers swayed as she ran past, a bright smile on her face, her long hair flying from side to side with the sun lighting it up. Was is blonde, red, light brunette? He decided all of the above. Her pale white skin contrasted beautifully with the blue Grecian dress she wore, the sun giving her a slight glow and the slit on the dress gave him a delicious peak of her creamy thighs. His thought process caught up the sound of another laugh from her as she neared him, unaware of his presence as she looked behind her. She was going to run straight into him, he braced and caught her as gently as he could. It then came to his attention just how small she was, the top of her head only came to base of his neck and he knew of no full grown Asgardian who was that short. She let out a shocked gasp after her laughter was cut short and her wide blue-green eyes just stared up at him with a mix of wonder and lust.

“Amalthea!” Fandral called with concern as he walked behind the same shrubbery that she had come from. “Ah, there you are darling.” He eyed Loki with concern.

“Fandral, I didn’t know you had started to pick up strays.” Loki said with a smirk as he let go of the woman, one that promptly left his face at the sharp sting of her slap. She yelped in pain and held her hand with a grimace. He turned his head back to gaze at her with a raised eyebrow. Daring little thing wasn’t she.

“Amalthea! This is Loki, Prince of Asgard-” Fandral started before Loki held up a hand.

“I see why you keep her kenneled in her room, a dog behaves better.” Loki commented. “Perhaps with some training she might be able to quietly sit at a feast.”

     Fandral gave a hum as he considered Loki’s words. Amalthea stared at the prince with a simmering glare as she thought.

_Someone should shit on you rude Prince._

A flock of small sparrow-like birds that had been flitting around suddenly grouped together while in flight before flying low over Loki’s head and fulfilling her wish. Loki thought for a split second that he felt foreign magic but it passed as quick as it came, then his head was gifted with bird shit. Amalthea’s glare morphed into a look of gleeful laughter at what had befallen Loki, and Fandral couldn’t help but to laugh as well before steering his human to continue down the path towards the palace. Glowering, Loki stood there for a moment before appearing in his room to bathe. Fandral had taken her to have her hand healed and now they sat together on a lounge on the balcony of her room.

“Fandral.” She spoke quietly.

“Yes darling?” He asked as he continued to brush her hair.

“Why does everyone here treat me badly?” She fiddled with her hands nervously.

“You are Midgardian my sweet.” He answered her as if that explained everything.

“So?”

“So” Fandral began with a sigh, “You are mortal. You are weaker us, we are superior in every way to your species.”

“And that gives you all a right to treat me like a dog!?” Amalthea stood and spun to face him angrily.

     When Fandral just opened his mouth like a fish, knowing better than to say the ‘yes’ that was on his tongue. She stormed from her room and blindly turned a corner in the palace running face first into a broad chest before falling on her ass. When she looked up from the floor she was met with the unamused faces of both Thor and Loki, though her eyes were locked onto Thor with immense fear in them. While the woman lay frozen in fear Loki looked between her and his brother, unable to identify why her fearing Thor bothered him. Thor soon stepped over the girl and carried on towards the banquet hall, leaving Loki behind with her.

“Come.” Loki ordered her before side stepping her and starting to walk the direction Thor went.

“But Fandral–” She started to say as she quickly got to her feet and smoothed her dress.

“Has lost interest in you seeing as he is not here.” Loki called over his shoulder and lifted a hand to gesture to her to come quickly.

     Amalthea paused for a moment more before catching up to him and walking next to him, tensing when they entered the banquet hall as she noticed the many people sitting in it. Loki chose a spot in a corner that had the entire hall in view. He ignored her while he ate and she picked at her own food while trying to fight her nervousness at being amongst such a boisterous crowd.

     She let out a gasp when Loki suddenly pulls her onto his lap, coaxing her to lay against his chest before offering her a grape that she accepted before shivering as his fingers brushed against her lips. Amalthea was confused at his sudden desire to have her there until she saw the glare Fandral was giving Loki and she frowned, displeased to be used in such a game between the males.

“Loki?” She quietly questioned him, unsure of what she should do.

“Behave. Play along, it’s just a bit of fun.” Loki soothed her in a sweet, playful tone.

     Before she had time to truly decide how to react Loki had one of his large hands gently wrapped around her throat intimately as he upturned her head and leaned over with a piece of fruit between his teeth. He brought his lips to hers, making use of her shock that caused her to easily open her mouth and his tongue gently pushed the fruit in while he stared directly at Fandral in a possessive manner. She licked the small amount of juice from her lips with a swipe of her tongue and let out a small hum of appreciation at the very sweet fruit. The loud noise of a goblet being slammed onto a table caused her to jump before molding herself closer to Loki’s broad chest. She looked up to see Fandral storming out of the hall with a few females following him.

“Easy pet, he is upset that I have taken you from him.” Loki murmured into her ear and she found she did not mind the change. “You are mine now.”

Now _that_ sent a pleasant spark through her body.


	2. Part 2

     Amalthea woke in the dim light of dawn with a slight headache and confusion as she did not remember making her way to her bed from the banquet hall. The sound of boots that had woken her came closer to her bed and she was jolted suddenly as something heavy dropped onto the foot of her bed. Squinting as she sat up, making note that she still wore the dress she had on the previous day, she made out the features of the man at the end of her bed.

“Fandral?” She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed.

“Get dressed while I pack a few more things, quickly now, I need to get you to the bi-frost.” He replied before moving off again and grabbing a few more things.

“No.” Amalthea said stubbornly as she stood and moved to change her gown. She refused to leave Asgard her current, and only priority was a clean dress to wear.

     She moved behind the privacy screen in her room and changed into a burnt orange gown in the same style of the blue one she previously wore.

“You must go back to Earth, you’ve caught Loki’s attention and nothing good will come of that.” He replied as he cinched the bag he had packed for her, looking up when she stepped from behind the screen and tilting his head in appreciation of how the color of the dress looked on her. He had only dressed her in shades of blue so far but decided he should’ve tried more colors on her.

“Earth? That’s not where you found me, its been years since I was on Earth.” She paused as she thought about her home planet, “I’m not going back.”

     Fandral let out a sigh before gagging her and lifting her over his shoulder, the bag in his hand as he made his way out of the palace towards the horse he had ordered to be ready.

“I brought you here and it is I that will send you away.” He spoke sternly but quietly as he approached the horse.

_No! No I’ll fight!_

     After thinking that phrase the horse suddenly spooked which caused Fandral to drop her to the ground in order to get the beast under control. Amalthea stood quickly and darted towards the stairs that would take her up into the palace, though she had just managed a few stairs and was reaching to remove her gag before Fandral grabbed her again.

“Spooking the horse won’t change that I’m taking you to Earth Amalthea.” He said as he mounted the steed and held her in front of him. “It’s for your safety my dear.”

_Loki! Loki help me please!_

     Loki sat reading a book but snapped it shut suddenly at the feminine voice that echoed into his mind, his eyes scanned his chambers as he felt the weak wisps of magic around him. He heard her call his name once more with a plea for help and he placed the voice. With a sharp action he placed the book on his nightstand before striding out of his room, his armor appearing across his body as he walked towards her room. Loki paused halfway to her chamber as the sound of hoof beats entered his mind followed by the sight of the bi-frost. His jaw clenched as did his fists as he turned and swept towards the nearest guard, he would have to take a skiff in order to reach the bi-frost ahead of whoever had his pet.

     Loki was waiting on the bi-frost with the skiff hovering next to the bridge when Fandral approached on horseback with Amalthea in his arms, bound and gagged due to her unruly behavior. Her eyes were on the golden palace behind them and her sadness was easily decipherable to those who cared to look.

“Fandral.” Loki said, his voice cordial and caused Amalthea’s head to turn immediately to look at him. Hope rose in her chest at the thought that he was there to save her from Fandral sending her to Earth.

“Loki.” Fandral replied flatly.

      Loki stared at Fandral challengingly, his eyes cold and hard. Fandral gazed back daringly as he was not willing to give in easily.

      Using Loki as a distraction Amalthea reared her head back, effectively head butting Fandral before sliding off the horse and landing ungracefully on the bi-frost. She let out a yelp of pain from the fall before struggling to stand up due to her bound hands. Loki motioned with a gesture of his hand for one of the two guards he brought with him to grab her, and Amalthea soon found herself sitting in the skiff with her bonds being removed.

“I wouldn’t suggest going against me in the future.” Loki stated silkily before turning to board the skiff as well.

“Is that a threat?” Fandral asked, hiding his worry if he had any.

“Take it as you wish.” Loki said with a grin as he stood in the skiff next to Amalthea. “Do not touch her again.”

     With that the skiff took off towards the palace.

     Once at the palace Loki gently took Amalthea’s hand and led her to a secluded spot in the royal garden, one she had not seen before. Loki sat on the grass and gently pulled her down next to him. He then set about gently using his magic to heal the developing bruises on her skin. He looked up when she let out a gasp as he healed part of her thigh, only to see wonderment in her eyes as she watches his magic work.

“Impressed by a little healing magic?” Loki asked with a teasing tone.

“We don’t have magic on Earth, and Fandral kept me away from everything.” She replied, reaching a small, delicate hand out to his larger one to touch his magic as it left his finger tips. A giggle escaped her at the small buzz of energy she felt before she retracted her hand and let him finish working in silence.

“Hello there, you’re quite pretty.”

     Loki finished and looked up at the sound of her voice, the soft and kind quality startling him as he was quite sure she was not speaking to him like that. Amalthea sat leaning back on one hand, her knees bent slightly exposing the creamy legs he had just finished working on while in a hand she held up sat a large butterfly. One of Asgard’s shiest creatures, rare to see let alone to have resting in one’s palm. Amalthea smiled as she took in the butterfly’s green and black wings, yellow body and big eyes. She moved her gaze to Loki who was doing a terrible job of hiding his shock.

“ _You should kiss the Prince._ ” She spoke quietly to the butterfly, Loki was about to give a snarky retort about how the bug wouldn’t listen to her when he felt the faint, foreign magic again. This time it was stronger than before, and the butterfly flew towards him. It touched his lips before flitting off to explore more of the garden.

     He gazed at her with an expression of puzzlement that bordered on broody.

“Why did you lie?” He asked.

“What?” She asked as she turned to look him, completely oblivious.

“Why did you lie about magic not existing on midgard?” He asked again, this time anger laced through his tone.

“I didn’t. Magic doesn’t exist, not true magic. There is slight of hand but no magic.” She answered, genuine confusion showing in her eyes.

      Loki studied her with narrowed eyes before he came to a conclusion.

“How could you be unaware of your own magic?” He asked, frowning deeply when she outright laughed at him.

“I don’t have magic, that’s silly.” Amalthea said between her laughter.

“You do though. You commanded that butterfly. I felt your magic at work.” Loki stated, his mind whirling with questions and thoughts.

“What? No, weird stuff like that just happens sometimes.” She brushed him off.

     Loki let it go for now but made plans to speak to Frigga about this midgardian that held sway over magic and he couldn’t help but to have the desire to teach her to control what power she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butterfly referenced in this chapter is Ornithoptera alexandrae. :) Real butterfly, quite big.


	3. Part 3

     Frigga’s light chuckle is met by a frown on Loki’s lips, he had told her about the magic he suspected his mortal pet had and she laughed at him.

“My son, it would be you who found a mortal gifted with natural magic.” Frigga said, before turning her head and watching the young woman walk through the garden below with a guard trailing her from a small distance. “You said she influences animals? Has she demonstrated anything else?”

“She spoke to me, in my mind when she was desperate and believed she was in peril.” Loki answered as he turned to gaze at his pet, though tension was betrayed upon his features as he felt displeasure and insecurity at the memory of the mortal managing such a feat.

     They fell into silence as they watched the mortal, who was allowing the red bees of Asgard to circle her hands and dance up her arm in fascinating, delicate patterns before they flew away to attend to the flowers.

“I believe there is much you can teach her, though my Son, do not be too hard on her as she is mortal and will not understand much of our magic. It is just beyond her and always will be.” Frigga said gently, not minding Loki wanting to take on a pet project but wanting to warn him not to become too invested, lest he get hurt.

“I will try not to have too high of expectations of her.” Loki said with a grin as he rose from his seat. “Thank you for the tea Mother.”

     As she watched Loki leave to join the mortal below Frigga let her facade fall and worry penetrated her features.

     Loki stood in shadows, leaning against a pillar as he watched Amalthea continue to enjoy the flowers in the garden. She wore a dusty pink dress today, identical in design to all the previous ones he had seen her in. It suited her form and he quite liked the slit that gave peaks of her legs, though he would have to look into getting her a few nicer dresses to wear at more formal events. Especially since she would be seen next to him. There was something about her that relaxed him, not quite an innocence but more that she had a peaceful and carefree energy about her. He became unfocused on the events around him as he thought on where to start with teaching her how to use her magic.

“Loki?” Amalthea’s voice broke him from his thoughts, he blinked a few times before looking down at her, blue-green curious eyes blinked back at him. He deemed only to give her a hum as way of showing she held his attention now. He allowed himself a moment more of thought before making his decision.

“Come, I wish to teach you something.” He said, gently brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before turning and walking away, expecting her to follow.

      With a curious look she obeyed, following him to his chambers and taking a seat at a small table that he gestured to. He soon set a medium sized unlit candle in front of her with a smirk playing at his lips.

“Light it.” Were his instructions and Amalthea frowned.

“How?”

“Your magic darling.” He replied and soon silenced her protests with a gentle finger against her lips. “Shh, you have magic. All you need to do is desire that the candle be lit and it will be so. Not another word until it is lit.”

     Biting her lip she watched him saunter to a day bed of sorts and lay on it, with a deep sigh she turned back to the candle in front of her.

     Hours pass as Amalthea tries everything she can think of and becoming increasingly frustrated that the candle remained unlit. Another huff left her lips before waved her hand lazily at the candle.

_Just. Light!_

     A shriek left her lips as she stood quickly, knocking over the chair she had been sat in, she moved back away from the table that was now completely on fire.

     The racket woke Loki from the light slumber he had slipped into. With a quick assessment and wave of his hand the fire disappeared.

“I said light the candle not set the table on fire.” He spoke harsher than he meant to, upon noticing her flinch he sighed and motioned for her to come to him.

“I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry Loki.” She replied as she crossed the room and hugged him suddenly.

     The hug caught him off guard, his posture stiffening before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m aware, we will try again tomorrow. Go to your room and rest, I will see you at dinner.” Loki appeased her, gently kissing her forehead before she left with a guard.

     He pinched the bridge of his nose before leaving towards the training grounds, teaching her magic he realized, was going to be a much more difficult task than he had expected. Nonetheless, he was determined and had a different lesson in mind for the next day.


End file.
